


Herança de Sangue

by AzaraPerlla



Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Ferido emocional, Lizzyngton, Violence, amizade, vingança
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 04:11:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18175688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzaraPerlla/pseuds/AzaraPerlla
Summary: Elizabeth Keen não havia superado ainda a perda de seu marido, quando mais uma vez, sua vida é virada do avesso, com a chegada de um novo inimigo!Ele não trás só destruição, e dor. Mas também, muitos segredos que Raymond Reddington mantinha longe de seu conhecimento!E uma revelação, que mudara tudo na vida do criminoso!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Não possuo The Blacklist e nem seus personagens!

Lizzie acorda assustada, chamando por seu nome... O nome que ela não consegue esquecer, nem mesmo dormindo. Elizabeth olha em volta procurando por algo, ou alguém, ainda confusa por causa do sonho. Mas, todo que vê é um quarto vazio, não havia nada ali, muito menos, quem ela procurava. Ela volta a deitar sua cabeça no travesseiro, percebendo que tudo não passou de um pesadelo, mais um! Igual a todos os outros que teve, desde que descobriu que tinha perdido o homem que amava. 

Acordar de manhã havia se tornado um martírio, pois era o momento do dia que ela mais sentia a sua falta. Assim que despertava de seus pesadelos, que já tinham virado rotineiros, vinham as lembranças daquela noite maldita, que a faziam cair na realidade. Realidade, que era como uma espada perfurando seu coração! A dor que a tomava nessa hora era tão imensa, que ela chegava a pensar que não iria aguentar por muito tempo.

Mais desanimada do que nunca, ela sente o calor dos raios de sol que entravam pela janela, e decide se levantar. Vai até às cortinas as abrindo por completo, deixando a luz e o calor invadirem seu quarto. Abre as portar de vidro, que ela havia deixado entre aberta na noite anterior, e sente o vento fresco com cheiro de mar que vinha da praia. Era uma paisagem realmente maravilhosa... A areia branca, contrastando com azul do mar, e um céu divino... sem nenhuma nuvem, que deixavam bem nítidas suas cores. Uma tonalidade de azul magnífico, que aos poucos era invadido pelas tonalidades de amarelo e laranja que o Sol trazia.

Ela vai até a varanda para poder admirar mais aquele amanhecer, e se deleitar com aquela esplêndida visão. E quem sabe... Um pouco de calor aquece-se o seu coração. Ahhh... Seu coração... Ele estava completamente destruído, e ela não fazia a menor ideia de como concerta-lo, e se havia algum concerto.

Olhando pela praia ela vê ao longe uma família se divertindo na beira do mar, a mulher, o marido, e seus dois filhos, um menino e uma menina, que corriam na praia brincando de pega pega. Seus pais andavam abraçados, enquanto observavam os filhos brincarem.  
Elizabeth olhava àquela família, eles pareciam tão felizes ali curtindo àquele simples momento. Que por um segundo ela sentiu um pouco de inveja, pois sabia, que não teria a chance de disfrutar algo parecido com o homem que amava.

Ela desvia seus olhos para o céu, e sente toda a sua dor voltar mais uma vez. Então, fecha seus olhos tentando segurar as lágrimas, e respirando profundamente para se acalmar um pouco, e não cair novamente no desespero.

Ela volta para o quarto, tentando ainda afastar seus pensamentos de Tom, e vai para o banheiro tomar banho e fazer a higiene matinal.  
Depois de alguns minutos, Lizzy já estava pronta para começar mais um dia. Então, sai de seu quarto rumo a cozinha, fazer o seu café e o da sua filha.

Desde que decidiu se afastar da força tarefa, ela viajou com a filha para essa cidade litorânea, e ali, alugou essa casa ande viviam ágora.

Já faziam quase três meses, que Lizz tinha se afastado de tudo. Três meses, que ela não via ninguém do trabalho, e não falava com nenhum deles. Incluindo Raymond Reddington. Isso era até um alívio, só de ficar longe dele, e de tudo o que ele trazia para sua vida, já a deixava um pouco mais leve. Mas, ela não podia negar, estava sentindo a falta de toda aquela agitação dos casos, que Reddington dava para a equipe. E principalmente, sentia falta dos seus amigos, Cooper, Aram, Navabi, Ressler, eles faziam falta. E... Era difícil de admitir, mais também sentia falta do Reddington.

  
Distraída em seus pensamentos, ela quase deixa as panqueca queimarem. Então, decide se concentrar em terminar o café, e tentar esquecer todo o resto. Afinal de contas, hoje era domingo e estava um dia maravilhoso lá fora. Hoje ela decidiu, que iria dar uma volta com Agnes pela praia, e aproveitar o dia com a filha. Coisa, que ela não tinha feito, desde que chegaram a cidade.

. . .

  
Reddington, havia acabado de desembarcar de seu jatinho. Hoje ele não teria nenhum compromisso, então decidiu viajar até a cidade litorânea, que Elizabeth estava vivendo com a filha. Ele queria ver Elizabeth e Agnes mesmo que fosse de longe, tinha que saber, e ver, com seus próprios olhos, se elas estavam bem. Reddington já sabia, que tudo estava bem com as duas, pois o chefe do grupo de homens, que ele colocou morando próxima a elas, só para cuidar da segurança das duas, já o tinha avisado, que tudo estava perfeitamente bem. Mas, desde mais cedo, Red estava sentindo um tipo de pressentimento, como se algo de muito terrível estivesse para acontecer.

20 minutos se passam, e Red chega a casa onde se encontrava os seus homens. Uma bela casa de praia, de um andar com varanda, algumas cadeiras de madeira, e um balanço no lado direito da varanda. Ao sair de seu carro, Reddington observa que estava fazendo um dia muito bonito, ótimo pra dar uma volta na praia.

\- Bom dia chefe! - o homem no comando do grupo, vem descendo as escadas da frente da casa, ou encontro de Reddington.

\- Bom dia! É... O dia está realmente maravilhoso! - Red o cumprimenta, e olha na direção da praia admirando a paisagem.

\- É sim, senhor. Elas também acharam, pois pela primeira vez saíram de casa, para dar uma volta na praia. - o homem o avisa, antes que ele o perguntasse onde elas estavam. - Venha eu lhe mostro.

Red, segue o homem até a varanda do outro lado da casa, que ficava de frente para a praia. Chegando lá, o homem aponta em uma direção, e a uns 70 metros de distância, lá estavam elas. Agnes brincava na areia, e Elizabeth estava sentada em uma cadeira observando tudo.

Reddington, sentiu uma imensa felicidade o preencher assim que as viu na praia. Ele dispensou o seu homem e ficou sozinho na varanda, sentou-se na cadeira que estava próxima da parede, e ficou ali, observando as duas. Elas estavam tão perto, mais ao mesmo tempo tão longe, ele queria poder ir até lá e ficar perto das duas, mas todas as suas tentativas de se aproximar, só lhe renderam mais palavras duras, e que o feriam mais e mais. Então era melhor, pelo menos por enquanto, ficar longe.

Red se acomodou mais confortavelmente na cadeira, e ficou ali por um bom tempo até pegar no sono. E nem viu, a hora que elas foram embora.

. . .

  
Longe dali, do outro lado da praia a uns 150 metro de onde Reddington estava. Um homem com um binóculo observando Lizzy e a filha. Ele dá mais uma olhada para confirma, que era Elizabeth Keen e sua filha Agnes, pega o celular em seu bolso.

\- Senhor tenho a confirmação, são elas! - o homem agora observava Reddington pelo binóculo. - Sim, ele está aqui. - ele escutava com atenção, as ordens que o homem, do outro lado da linha, lhe dava. - Ok! Ficarei aguardando.

. . .

  
Já passava da 9 da noite, Reddington já havia voltado para a capital, pois pela manhã iria ao QG da força tarefa, para dar mais informações sobre o último alvo da equipe.

Uma tempestade havia chegado à algumas horas a capital, desde então não parava um só segundo de chover. Já fazia mais de 3 horas, que Reddington estava no escritório da casa, onde estava vivendo. Assim que chegou foi logo para lá, beber o seu whisky, e observar pelas grandes janelas, a chuva que caia lá fora.

. . .

  
A alguns quilômetros da casa, em que Elizabeth está vivendo, um avião pousa com um grupo de 20 homens. Homens bem armados, e treinados, todos bem preparados pra ações como está.

O homem no comando do grupo divide os homens em 3 grupos.

\- Os 6 aqui, vocês 3 vão para a centra de polícia, e os outros vão para a estação de energia. Vocês já sabem o que fazer! - ele olha para os 14 homens que restaram. - E vocês, vem comigo pra a casa do nosso alvo. E não atirem pra matar, eu quero elas vivas! Agora vamos! - eles entram nos carros, e cada grupo vai para o seu destino.

. . .

  
Já passava da meia noite, e Reddington ainda estava no escritório bebendo whisky. Ele estava perdido em seus pensamentos, que nem percebeu que a chuva já tinha estiado, a algum tempo. Red só conseguia pensar, no quando, sentia falta de Elizabeth, queria sentir sua presença por perto, mesmo com todo o mal humor, que ela fazia questão de expressar na sua companhia.

. . .

  
A uma em ponto da manhã, acontecem explosões de bombas, na central de polícia, e na estação de energia.

Os homens que já estavam aguardando próximo a casa de Elizabeth, escutam o barulho das explosões, e se preparam para atacar a casa.

Alguns metros dali, na casa do grupo que faziam a segurança de Elizabeth e Agnes. Escutam o barulho das explosões e ficam em alerta. Alguns segundos se passam, e as luzes da casa se apagam. Um dos seguranças olho pela janela, e vê que também não a luz do lado de fora.

A 1:10 da madrugada, o grupo ataca os homens de Reddington.  
Começa uma intensa troca de tiros, o grupo se divide e a maioria vai acabar com os homens de Reddington, e alguns cercam a casa de Elizabeth, pra que ela não possa escapar.

O chefe do homens da segurança de Lizzy, pega o celular para ligar para Reddington e avisar o que está acontecendo.

\- Alô... Chefe? - ele espera Reddington responder.

\- Alô, o que está acontecendo? Isso são tiros? - Reddington escuta os barulhos pelo telefone, já ficando muito preocupado com o que está acontecendo.

\- Sim, são tiros! Tem um grupo de homens nos atacando... - o homem para por alguns segundos, para atirar em um inimigo, e a linha fica em silêncio, deixando somente as rajadas de tiros, para Red ouvir. 

\- Alô? Você ainda está ai? - Red escuta mais tiros e pensa que seu homem pudesse ter sido morto.

\- Desculpa... Senhor não vamos aguentar por muito tempo... - o homem se cala esperando a resposta de Reddington.

\- Eu estou indo!

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Reddington não perde um só segundo, e imediatamente liga para Herald Cooper, avisando do ataque a casa da agente Keen.

\- Olá Raymond... Boa noite! Você sabe que horas são? Espero que seja importante. - Cooper já estava dormindo.

\- Herald... Não temos tempo pra formalidades... Elizabeth está em perigo! Espero que isso seja 'importante' o suficiente pra você. - Reddington não queria perder tempo, cada segundo contava. - Escute com atenção... Eu vou mandar o endereço de onde Elizabeth está vivendo, e preciso que mande o seu pessoal, o mais rápido possível.

\- Espera... O que está acontecendo? - Cooper precisava de mais informações sobre o que estava havendo.

\- Cooper... Enquanto estamos perdendo tempo aqui com suas perguntas, tem um esquadrão de mercenários tentando invadir a casa da agente Keen. E posso garantir que não é pra tomar chá! - Reddington não estava com paciência, pra responder perguntas inúteis.

\- Ok... Reddington! - Cooper termina a ligação, assim que percebe a impaciência de Red, e a urgência da situação.

Reddington chama por Dembe, que estava fazendo um lanche na cozinha.

Enquanto Dembe não aparece, Reddington manda o endereço Elizabeth para o Cooper.

\- Dembe? - ele espera, até que Dembe aparece abrindo a porta do escritório.

\- Algum problema Raymond? - Dembe percebe que ele estava extremamente agitado, e parecia muito preocupado.

\- Dembe estão tentando invadir a casa da Lizzy. Presiso que prepare tudo... Você já sabe o que fazer! - Reddington vê Dembe acenar com a cabeça, e sair do escritório apressado. Segundos depois o celular toca na sua mão. Olhando para o identificador percebe que era Cooper ligando.

\- O que foi Herald? - Red só esperava, que fosse algo realmente importância. Já que invés, de perder tempo ligando pra ele, Herald deveria estar planejando suas próximas ações, para salvar Elizabeth e a filha.

\- Reddington... Aconteceu outros ataques na cidade onde Elizabeth está. Um na delegacia e outro na estação de energia, que deixou toda a cidade no escuro! - Cooper pensa um pouco. – Reddington... tem alguma chance, desses ataque estarem relacionados com o ataque a casa de Elizabeth?

\- Não tenho certeza! Mas, não acredito em coincidências. - Red começa a ter uma ideia de quem é, o provável mandante dos ataques. - Cooper não temos tempo, veja o que consegue fazer. Eu estou indo pra lá.

Dembe entra no escritório carregando algumas bolsas pretas, e avisa que já estava tudo preparado para saírem.

\- Raymond... Está tudo pronto, podemos partir! - Dembe avisa e sai do escritório em direção a porta da frente.

Reddington pega seu casaco e o chapéu, e segue Dembe até o carro. Dembe estava colocando as malas no porta malas da Mercedes. Eles entram no carro e saem a toda para a pista de pouso onde estava o jatinho de Reddington.

. . .

  
Elizabeth acorda assustada depois de mais um pesadelo, e escuta barulhos no lodo de fora da casa. Ela demora alguns segundos pra reconhecer os barulhos, e percebe que os tiros de seu pesadelo se tornaram reais.

Ela se levanta rápido, e vai até a janela ver o que estava acontecendo, e o que vê a deixa assustadas. Muitos homens na frente da casa, trocando tiros. Pelo o que ela podia ver, eram dois grupos distintos, que trocavam tiros. Ela parou por um momento. Mil pensamento passando em sua mente, do potencial motivo, de ter a DROGA de uma zona de guerra, em frente à sua casa. E por fim chegou as mais prováveis, e nenhuma lhe agradou.

Lizzy só conseguia pensar, que tinha que pegar a filha, o mais rápido possível. E esconder ela, o quanto antes.

Lizzy corre até a mesinha de cabeceira, e pega a pistola na gaveta, engatilha a arma e vai até a porta do quarto.

Abre a porta, e olha se não tem ninguém no corredor. Vendo que não havia ninguém ali, ela corre para o quarto de Agnes. Abre a porta de vagar, e vê que não tinha ninguém ali no quarto da filha, e solta um suspiro de alívio. Ela guarda a pistola na cintura do short do pijama, e vai até a cama, percebendo que mesmo com todos os barulhos lá fora, Agnes ainda dormia profundamente. Lizzy agradece mentalmente, pela filha ter um sono pesado. Ela pega a filha no colo, com seu cobertor enrolado sobre seu corpo, e volta para a porta do quarto. Dá mas uma olhada se não tinha ninguém pelo corredor, e vai para o seu quarto trancando a porta. Elizabeth sabia, que uma porta trancada não impediria eles de entrarem, mas ganharia alguns segundos para poder esconder Agnes.

Vai até seu closet, com a filha nos braços, abre as portas, empurra todas as roupas pro lodo, e empurra para baixo um gancho na parede do lado esquerdo do closet. Depois de alguns segundos a parede de trás se abre, e Elizabeth entra as presas com a filha. Ela deita Agnes numa espécie de poltrona junto a parede.   
Nesse momento Agnes se acorda assustada por toda a agitação, e sente a tensão da mãe. E começa a chorar.

\- Filha olha pra mim, eu preciso que você fique aqui bem quietinha, tá. - Agnes não estava entendendo o que estava acontecendo. Lizzy à abraça e dá um beijo na filha.

\- Filha eu preciso que você fique aqui, até a mamãe voltar. - Agnes concorda com a cabeça - Eu ti amo! A mamãe já volta!

Lizzy se afasta da filha, mas antes de fechar a parede falsa, ela dá uma última olhada, e com um último sorriso tranquilizador, ela fecha a parede. E arruma o closet como antes, pra que ninguém desconfie do esconderijo.

Depois vai até a mesinha, pra pegar seu celular e ligar para Red. Mas vê que não tem sinal, provavelmente estavam bloqueando o sinal. Tenta no telefone fixo, mas acontece o mesmo, com certeza cortaram a linha.

Não havia, como ela se comunicar com ninguém.

\- Mas que Maravilha!

Lizzy joga o telefone na cama, proferindo maldições mentalmente. E percebe que estava tudo quieto.

Ela vai até a janela dar uma olhada, tudo que ela vê são alguns corpos espalhados, então, percebe que agora estava sozinha contra, seja lá, quem for que está orquestrando isso tudo.

Passam alguns minutos no mais absoluto silêncio.

Então, a porta da casa é arrombada. Lizzy escuta o barulho do seu quarto, e corre até sua cama, pegando em baixo dela uma mala preta. Ela a abre, e pega armas que ela guardou ali, caso viesse precisar.

Lizzy engatinha as armas e vai até a porta do quarto, sai indo em direção a escada no final do corredor. Chegando lá, encontra um homem subindo as escadas, sem dar tempo para ele reagir, ala da dois tiros e o mata. Ela vê mais três na sala, e dá mais tiros na direção deles, mas só consegue matar dois, o terceiro consegue se proteger, e retribui, atirando contra ela. E um de seus tiros, acerta o braço direito de dela, um tiro próximo ao ombro.

Elizabeth sente o local queimar, e o sangue quente escorrer pelo seu braço.

Der repente, ela escuta um movimento atrás dela, mas já é tarde de mais, o cano da arma já estava encostado em sua cabeça.

Dois homens haviam entrado pela janela do primeiro andar.

\- Solta a arma!! - o homem fala, enquanto encosta o cano da sua pistola na cabeça de Lizzy.

Elizabeth, vê outros homens no andar de baixo apontando suas armas pra ela, e não vê outra saída, a não ser, se render.

Então, joga sua arma no chão, em sinal de rendição.

 


	3. Terrível descoberta!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reddington faz a mais terrível descoberta! Ele será capaz de se perdoar, por tão grave engano?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Não possua The Blacklist e nem seus personagem.

Reddington desembarca de seu jatinho, e logo avista seus homens a sua espera. Alguns tinham sido chamados por Dembe. E os restantes, eram os que sobreviveram ao ataque a casa de Elizabeth e sua filha.

Assim que avistou o líder de seus homens, Reddington logo pergunta qual é situação. Eles lhe contaram todo que aconteceu, e informam como se encontrava a situação no exato momento. Depois disso, levaram quase 5 minutos, tentando formar um plano com a mínimo de danos colaterais. 

A cidade estava as escuras. Quase todo o efetivo policial, estava atendendo aos ataques, de mais cedo. Poucos homens que sobraram, estavam tentando manter a ordem na cidade. Com a cidade nessas condições, muitos criminosos se aproveitaram desse caos, para cometer seus delitos. Tudo estava começando a virar um completo inferno! 

. . . 

Reddington e seus homens, chegaram nas proximidades da casa de Lizzi, e foram recebidos pelo completo silêncio. Não avia, nenhum grupo de homens a sua espera. Tudo estava absolutamente quieto. No mais tranquilo silêncio! Como se nada tivesse acontecido. Pode-se até ouvir o som do vento, balançando os galhos de algumas árvores próximas. E se prestasse mais atenção, poderiam escutar o barulho das ondas na praia. Tudo estava estranhamente calmo de mais. 

Reddington sabia, que essa calmaria só significava duas coisas. Eles já terminaram o que vieram fazer, ou era uma armadilha. Ele nunca desejou tanto que fosse uma armadilha! Porque se não... Elizabeth provavelmente já estaria morta. 

Raymond e seu grupo chegam em frente a casa de Lizzie. E sem pensar nas consequências, Red seguiu direto para a porta entrando na casa, sem saber o que iria encontrar. Tudo que ele encontrou, foi uma casa completamente revirada. Estantes jogadas no chão, mesa, e cadeiras quebradas, quadros espalhados pelos contos... Parecia que um furacão tinha passado pela casa. 

Red procura Elizabeth e Agnes, por todos os cômodos da casa, mas não encontrou nada. Decidi ir para o andar de cima, rezando inconscientemente, para encontra-las vivas. Mas, de repente escutou passos. Quando olhou na direção de onde estava o som. Seus olhos avistaram algo, que lhe deu muito alívio. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, muita preocupação.

No alto da escada estava Lizzi, com um homem a segurando pelo braço. Enquanto, apontava uma arma na sua direção. Ele podia ver pela expressão de seu rosto, que estava aterrorizada. Ela não desviou seu olhar, quando seus olhos encontraram os dela. Red percebeu, que ela estava tentando transmitir a ele, um pedido de desculpas. Ele se perguntou, porque ela estaria se desculpando. Algo realmente estava muito errado, pra ela chegar a esse ponto. 

Segundos se passaram, e vários homens o cercaram, com suas armas apontadas na sua direção. 

\- Raymond Reddington! - o homem desceu as escadas, trazendo Lizzie com ele. - Nossa! Até que em fim! Eu terei o prazer, de conhecer o grande Raymond Reddington! - ao chegar no pé da escada, ele fez um sinal, para seus homens desarmar Reddington e Dembe. 

\- Stefan Morris! - Red nunca o tinha visto pessoalmente. Mas, sabia quem era, por ele ser a cara de seu pai, Stefano Morris. - Me diga Stefan, como vai o seu pai? - Red perguntou já sabendo, que essa indagação iria deixar Stefan irritado. - Ahhh... Mas que indelicadeza a minha! Eu realmente me esqueci. Seu querido pai, faleceu a pouco tempo, não? - Red colocou uma de suas mãos ao peito, fingindo pesar. – Meus mais profundos pêsames! 

Stefan se aproxima de Red, o encarando com fogo nos olhos. Bem, se ele queria irrita-lo, havia conseguido seu objetivo. De repente, Stefan desvia sua pistola da cabeça de Elizabeth, e atira na perna esquerda de Reddington.

Lizzi solta um grito horror, reconhecendo o que acabou de acontecer. Ao ver a ferida, e todo o sangue que agora saia dela, e se infiltrava pelo tecido da calça de Red. Lizzi tenta se desvencilhar, para correr para ele, e tentar ajudar. Mas, Stefan a segura ali, com ele. Tudo que ela pode fazer, é assistir todo aquele sangue escorrer pela sua perna. 

Com o impacto do tiro, Red dá um posso para trás, soltando um grunhido baixo. Olhando para a perna ferida, vê seu sangue vazando da ferida aberta. Ele não iria deixar se abalar por isso. Era apenas um tiro na perna, algo que até ele, poderia cuidar mais tarde. Stefan continuava o encarando com raiva, então começou a sorrir situação. 

\- Sabe, Raymond... Meu pai me contou muitas histórias sobre você! - ele foi até uma cadeira jogada no chão, a levantou e colocou Elizabeth sentada. - Algumas bem interessantes! - disse voltando para a frente de Red. 

\- A propósito... Enquanto eu e sua protegida esperávamos você, nos agraciar com sua presença. Eu contei uma, das varias histórias, que papai me contava. - Stefan disse encarando Red bem de perto, esperando que isso o abala-se. 

Reddington entende, que ele havia contado para Lizzie, a verdade que tanto ele queria esconder. 

\- E pelo que percebi... ela não gostou nenhum pouco, de saber que esse tempo todo, estava sendo enganada por você! - ele provocou para ver até onde iria o seu alto controle. - De saber como você virou "Raymond Reddington"!   
Mas Red se manteve da mesma forma, inabalado. Apenas retribuiu seu olhar, com mesmo fogo de morte. 

\- Espero que você tenha contado, a participação de seu pai na história! - Reddington falou o encarando com uma irá, que estava queimando em suas veias. - De como ele mandou matar... minha família! - com isso seus olhos brilhavam de puro ódio. Foi preciso tudo dele, pra se controlar, e não pular no pescoço do homem a sua frente.

\- Hahahaha... - Stefan não se conteve e começou a gargalhar. - Ahhh... Sua ignorância sobre os fatos me faz rir! - Ele chegou mais perto de Reddington, o encarando nos fundos de seus olhos. 

Red decidiu morder a isca. E vê até a onde ele queria ir.

\- Do que você está falando? - Reddington lhe perguntou. 

\- Hahahaha... Isso é muito divertido, você não acha? - Stefan debochou. - O poderoso "Raymond Reddington", não sabe de tudo! E um completo desconhecido, sabe mais da sua vida do que você mesmo! - ele se afastou de Red e foi para o pé da escada, se sentando nos primeiros degraus. - Sabe, "Raymond" a melhor história eu deixei para o final! - ele se encostou nos degraus da escada, apoiando seu cotovelo e cruzando suas pernas. 

\- Fala de uma vez! Não tenho todo o tempo do mundo. - Reddington já estava se cansando desse joguinho. 

\- Hahahaha... Nisso você está absolutamente correto! Na verdade, eu diria que você só tem mais alguns minutos... Mas... Mas... Pra você não chegar lá em cima dizendo que eu fui mal com você. Opa desculpa, 'lá em baixo'! – Stefan fez um sinal para baixa. - Eu tenho um presente pra você! - Stefan tirou do bolso de seu paletó um papel dobrado, e o jogou na frente de Red. - Vamos, de uma olhada! 

Raymond pegou o papel, e o desdobrou. Era a foto de uma mulher muito bonita. A principio ele não reconheceu, nunca tinha visto aquela mulher na sua vida. Mas algo começou a chamar sua atenção, ela era muito parecida com alguém, que ele conheceu muito bem. 

_Mas, isso é apenas uma coincidência! Nada mais._  

\- Então... "Raymond" reconheceu essa mulher? - Stefan perguntou, quase não se aguentando de tanta euforia. Saber que seria ele, a dar a apunhalada mais fatal, que Reddington já recebeu em toda a sua vida. - Não a achou parecida com alguém? 

Reddington ainda encarava a foto, e algo clicou em sua mente. 

_Não! Não, seria possível que... Não! É impossível, ela está morta._

\- Sinto lhe decepcionar, mas nunca a vi antes! - Red disse por fim. Ele sabia, que aquilo podia ser uma mentira para confundi-lo. 

\- Hahahaha... Eu sei que você nunca a viu antes. Pelo menos, não, depois que você achou que ela havia morrido. - Stefan se arrumou melhor na escada, para que pudesse olhar Red mais de perto. - Vamos, sei que você a reconheceu, ela e a cara da mãe! 

_Não! Não podia ser verdade._  

\- Isso não pode ser verdade! - Red encarava a foto. 

\- Ahhh... Mas é a mais pura verdade! – desse ele sorrindo.

\- Você está mentindo! - ele encarou Stefan, não acreditando que ele estivesse lhe dizendo a verdade. 

\- Não eu não estou! Mas se você não acredita, vou lhe contar essa historinha... 

\- Bom por onde eu começo... Ahhh... Um magnífico dia, um homem chega em sua casa, e encontra sua mulher e filha mortas. Ele entra em desespero, em ver que sua família, tudo que ele mais amava havia sido tirada dele. Então, cego pelo desejo de vingança, ele some no mundo, a procura de quem lhe tirou tudo! Mas... – Stefan faz uma pausa dramática, para enfatizar suas próximas palavras. - Mal sabia ele, que o imbecil do assassino... – Stefan estava realmente irritado com esse homem. - Que foi contratado para mata-las. Não conseguiu matar uma criança. Então, o desgraçado... – podiam sentir desgosto em seu tom de voz. – Forjou a sua morte! Depois, levou a garota para longe, com o objetivo de esconde-la, do homem que queria a sua morte. – Stefan faz mais uma pausa, pra ver se Reddington estava acompanhando sua história. – Mas, um belo dia... O mandante do crime, descobriu a farsa, e foi a caça do desgraçado que não cumpriu o serviço, pra que havia sido contratado.

Reddington estava em choque, não acreditando no que estava escutando.

\- Dez anos se passaram, e finalmente o desgraçado foi encontrado escondido na Colômbia. – Stefan parecia muito desinteressado, com essa parte da história. – Bem, depois de uma conversa muito produtiva, ele confessou o que havia feito com a garota. – ele voltou a encarar Red nos olhos, pois não queria perder sua reação as próximas palavras. – Ele havia entregado a menina a um primo, pois a mulher dele não podia ter filhos. E ele achou que eles iriam cuidar bem da garota. Mas o desgraçado se negou a contar onde eles estavam escondidos. – Stefan se arrumou um pouco nos degraus. – Assim começou uma 'bela' caçada, a procura dos três. 

Red viu que Stefan não estava brincando. Sua fúria começou a tomar conta, e seu alto controle desapareceu em um instante.

\- O QUE VOCÊ FIZERAM COM ELA? - Red perguntou completamente enfurecido. Stefan se levantou e foi até Reddington. 

\- Ahhh... Meses depois, eles foram encontrados vivendo no México. Então... Papai decidiu fazer uma visita. - Assim que Reddington escutou o que Stefan disse, ele não se conteve e deu um murro em sua cara. 

\- Eu juro, que se vocês tocaram num fia de cabelo dela... Eu vou te matar da forma mais dolorosa possível! - Red segurava Stefan pelo paletó. Quando dois homens vieram até Red e o puxaram para longe Stefan, o segurando pelos braços.

\- Não se preocupe, ela ainda está bem! - Stefan se aproveitou que Red estava sendo segurado, e se aproximou dele para encara-lo. - Mas como você, não por muito tempo!

Reddington consegui se soltar dos homens que o seguravam, e cai joelhos no chão, olhando pra a foto que estava em suas mãos, com lágrimas nos olhos. 

. . .

A milhas de distância dali. Em uma cidade muito conhecida por suas belezas naturais. E um cartão postal reconhecido por tudo o mundo, por ser, as boas vindas de um pais, que recebe seus visitantes de braços abertos. 

Uma jornalista acaba, de sair de mais um longo dia de trabalho, na redação de um famoso jornal da cidade. Tudo que ela mais queria, era chegar em casa, e tomar um bom banho na sua nova banheira, acompanhada de um bom vinho. Ela estava sonhando com isso a algumas horas. Desde que, seu horário de trabalho havia acabado, e seu maravilhoso chefe, a pediu para fazer hora extra.

Parecia que mais um escândalo hivia estourado! E para seu desprazer, ela teria que escrever uma nova matéria sobre. Mais um político corrupto, que havia sido pego em flagrante, em mais um escândalo de corrupção. E eles precisavam de uma matéria urgente, que seria publicada na manhã seguinte.

Desde então, ela já havia ligado para suas fontes, para reunir o máximo de informações, e fazer uma matéria de acordo com os fatos, já apurados. 

. . .

Reddington não queria acreditar, que havia caído essa terrível farsa. Se perguntava, como ele tinha sido tão sego, que não percebeu que aquela menina que ele segurou, sem vida em seus braços, não era sua. Ele refazia em sua mente, todos os terríveis momentos naquela casa. Tentando encontrar algo, qualquer coisa, que garantisse que aquela garotinha, não era a sua filha. Mas tudo que ele conseguia lembrar, dizia o contrário. Aquela era a sua preciosa filha. 

\- Me diga "Reddington" como você se sente, agora que sabe? – Stefan o encarava com curiosidade. – Como é saber, que se tivesse prestado mais atenção naquele dia, você teria percebido que aquela criança, não era a sua filha? – Antes de mata-lo, Stefan queria deixa-lo completamente destruído! Sem, o menor resquício do homem poderoso, que até, os menos espertos tinham medo de atravessar. Ele queria que "Reddington" sofresse se culpando, pelo que ele não fez por sua filha. 

Stefan se satisfez ao ver, aquele homem poderoso, temido, reduzido a nada! Reduzido a nada além, de um corpo cheio de dor, culpa, angústia, e sofrimento. 

Ah... Como ele estava adorando! Ver o inimigo número 1 de seu pai, assim! 

Red já não sabia mais em que acreditar. No que viu naquela maldita noite... ou no que aquele desgraçado estava lhe contando. E se ele estivesse dizendo a verdade? E se toda essa história fosse realmente verdade... Reddington jamais iria se perdoar, por ter caído nessa farsa! Como ele poderia? Como ele viveria se isso fosse verdade? Ele nunca se perdoaria por ter falhado tão... tão terrivelmente! Logo, com o único ser nesse mundo, que ele tinha a obrigação de proteger de todo o mal... A sua filha, o ser humano que ele mais amava na vida. E ele falhou miseravelmente com ela! 

E quanto mais Stefan falava, mais ele acreditava. E se culpava, por tudo que provavelmente a sua garotinha passou, sem a sua proteção. E isso o estava deixando louco, só de imaginar por tudo que ela deve ter passado, sem ele lá, para protege-la.

\- Eu sei... O seu desespero de encontra-las daquela forma, provavelmente fez com que você não enxergasse a verdade. - Stefan continuava cravando o punhal mais profundamente, em seu coração, e contorcendo pra dilacerar mais e mais a ferida! Provocando o máximo de sofrimento possível em Raymond. 

. . .

Stella Todor estava saindo do elevador, e se dirigia para seu carro, que estava a uns 25 metros distância. Por ser tão tarde, só haviam poucos carros no estacionamento, e ninguém ali por perto. Tudo estava normal, igual a todas as outras vezes, que ela já havia saído do trabalho a essa hora da noite. Ela caminhou até seu carro, mas algo chamou sua atenção.

Quando foi se aproximando, viu que havia um van preta ao lado de seu carro. Ela não se lembrava de ver esse veículo antes, no estacionamento. Mas, também não era como, se ela ficasse de olho em cada veículo, que entra e saia do local.

Mas tinha algo nesse veículo, que não lhe agradava.

Uma van preta, com vidros escuros, normalmente não era usada com boas intenções. E o pior de tudo! Estava parada do lado do seu carro, e bem ao lado do motorista. Ela teria que passar em frente a van, para chegar até a porta do seu carro. Algo começou a apitar dentro dela, talvez o seu sexto sentido a alertando que algo estava errado.

Ela deu mas uma olhada para van, mas parecia que não havia ninguém dentro. Nenhum movimento estranho. Então, decidiu ignorar seu desconforto. Talvez, fosse só cansaço fazendo enxergar coisas, onde não havia nada.

. . .

Elizabeth continuava sentada na cadeira, completamente horrorizada com tudo que estava escutando. Por mais, que ela estivesse furiosa com Red, por ele ter deixado, ela acreditar que ele era seu pai. Depois de escutar, aquele desgraçado contar toda aquela história, e de ver Reddington a li ajoelhado no chão, olhando para a foto da sua filha. Sofrendo e se culpando! Ela só conseguia sentir compaixão por aquele homem, que mais uma vez, estava sofrendo terrivelmente, com essa revelação. 

\- Um trauma daquela magnitude, nos deixa completamente fora do eixo! E pequenos detalhes, que podem fazer a diferença, entre chorar por uma filha morta. Ou perceber, que a garota que você segura nos braços, não era sua! Eles podem, nos passar despercebidos. - Stefan estava adorando, ver "Raymond Reddington" sofrer como um animal, que acaba de ser ferido mortalmente. 

\- Como é? Hmmm... Saber que enquanto, você protegia uma garota que nem era sua filha! A sua estava viva, e sendo caçada? – ele pergunta sabendo que isso o machucaria mais. Stefan olha para Elizabeth, que estava paralisada vendo tudo acontecer sem poder fazer nada. Voltando sua atenção para Reddington, que também estava olhando na direção da dela. 

\- Você deve estar se remoendo por dentro, não está "Raymond"? – Red voltou seu olhar para Stefan, que estava sorrindo pra ele. – Você deve estar morrendo de culpa, por ter deixado que isso acontecesse, não está?


End file.
